


【冬盾】fall for you

by touweiwushiliu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touweiwushiliu/pseuds/touweiwushiliu





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
“Bucky……”Steve断断续续地说，在他身体里进出的性器让他感觉喘不上气，他感觉他快哭了出来，“就……就要有人来了……”

“嘘，甜心，没事的，嘘，我们很快。”Bucky说，手掌撑住了Steve屁股让他的身体更加贴近他的胯部。Steve的头发散在了地毯上，下半身被放在了Bucky的大腿上，Bucky跪坐着在操他，他能感觉到Bucky的手掌揉捏着他的臀部，金属手好像都被染的灼热了起来，在后穴进出的性器让Steve感到恐慌，坚硬的，毫无消退的迹象，“Bucky……”Steve快哭了出来，“他们会看到的……”他断断续续地说，然后被一下深深的挺入噎的没了话语。

“我知道。”Bucky俯下身亲吻Steve，蓝绿色的眼睛睁大了看他，“但你会为了我忍受的对吗？”他笑着问Steve。

“是的。”Steve说，眼泪终于滑了出来，然后被Bucky怜爱地舔去。

 

一开始只是Bucky睡不着而已。

Steve每天都会在深夜去Bucky的卧室看看他，确认Bucky有没有好好地躺在床上，但那样的时刻少之又少，大部分时刻Bucky都蜷缩在角落，把头埋在膝盖之间，喉咙里发出好像野兽一样的粗嘎声。

“Bucky……”Steve不知道怎么做，任何语言都是苍白的，所有的伤痕都不可能轻易地用语言抹去，而这样的伤痕更不可能随着时间淡去，它只会随着时间恶化，然后总有一天溃烂至Bucky的全身，硬生生地把他逼死，把他的Bucky逼死，把他童年时所有的阳光逼疯。

Steve能坐的只有坐到Bucky的旁边，他不能说话，语言只会让他觉得厌烦，所以Steve只能用实际行动向Bucky表明他在他的身边，他不会孤单。

一开始Bucky不让Steve碰，只有Steve碰到了他一点，哪怕是一根手指他就会用那种表情看Steve，那种愤怒的，凶狠的，winter soldier的表情，好像他下一秒就会掐着Steve的脖子把他甩到地上一样的表情。

所以Steve只能坐在Bucky身边，在漆黑没有一点光线的房间里，Bucky拒绝了jarvis打开光线的建议，在这样的房间里Steve好像回到了Bucky作为winter soldier的时刻，漆黑的，不见一丝光线的，无尽的岁月。Steve能听到Bucky颤抖的呼吸声，他想安抚他，他想抱住他，但Bucky不愿意。

都是我的错，Steve想，如果他那个时候拉住Bucky就好了，但他该死的犹豫了，在那样的时刻他竟然犹豫了。Steve咬住下唇，忍住了快要夺眶而出的泪水。

Steve持续地在深夜前去Bucky的房间，他希望看到哪怕有一天也好，Bucky会安静地躺在床上，睡得很好，没有被那些东西困扰，而只是睡着了。

Steve确实看到了，相应的他从垃圾桶里看到了一罐又一罐的安眠药空瓶。

“你想要安抚我？”在他抓着Bucky的肩膀询问时对方面无表情地说，Steve抬眼看他，泪水模糊了他的视线，但即使透过模糊的视线他也辨识出了Bucky的表情，不像winter soldier，和他平时的表情相比他甚至是放松的，他没有甩开他，Steve后知后觉地意识到，在眼泪滑落视线清明时他看到了Bucky露出了笑容，好像回到了从前，Steve模糊地意识到，然后他听到了Bucky继续说。

“可以啊，脱掉衣服让我操。”

他的声音好像也回到了从前，温柔的，柔软的，好像棉花糖一样甜腻腻的。

Steve不敢置信地瞪大了眼睛。

Bucky露出了百无聊赖的表情，“看，你甚至连这个都不愿意。”他挣开了Steve的手，“现在滚出去。”

Steve知道的，他都知道，床头柜的抽屉里还有满满地半抽屉安眠药，那些空瓶他甚至不是从Bucky房间的垃圾桶里看到的，那是来自于厨房的垃圾桶，如果不是Tony不小心一脚踹翻了垃圾桶Steve到死都不会知道，他只会庆幸Bucky终于恢复了“正常”，然后在他的老友死掉后他才会发现这个秘密。

“不……”Steve咬住了下唇，“我愿意的。”他说，声线颤抖。

“哦？”Bucky转过了身，他挑了挑眉毛，“真让人意外Rogers，如果可以的话我想听你重复一遍。”

“我愿意的，”Steve重复，他不知道为什么在脸颊升温的时候他的身体却好像从内部被冻住了一样，“我愿意被你操，Bucky。”

“我很开心，那么现在把你的衣服脱了吧。”

Steve用颤抖的手脱去了衣服，他把短袖甩到了一边，但手指却在解开皮带的时候抖个不停。Bucky走了过来，不耐烦地解着他的皮带，金属扣撞击地面发出了清脆的声响，但只是让Steve的头脑更加混沌。

这是他最好的朋友。

Steve被Bucky推倒在了床上，裤子被扯了下来，现在是温暖的五月，但Steve却好像在冰块里似的颤抖起来。

“别那么娇气。”Bucky说，不耐烦地抽了Steve的屁股一巴掌，他把Steve的左腿架到了肩膀上，让对方的身体弯曲起来。

这是一具非常美丽的身体，包裹在制服里的时候是这样，脱掉了碍事的衣服后就更是这样。而现在那双蓝绿色眼睛看着他，眼角甚至带着些泪花，“怎么？他没操过你，所以你就觉得把第一次给了一个还没正常的Bucky很痛苦？”他带着些嘲讽吐出了那个人名。

“不是那样，Bucky是我最好的朋友。”Steve忍不住说，然后扯着他腿的力道更大了些，几乎让他的大腿根部有些疼痛。

“很好，Bucky会很高兴他终于操到了他的好朋友的。”Bucky讥讽道。

Steve不知道他们为什么要像谈论第三方一样讨论着Bucky，眼前的人就是Bucky，是他的好朋友，一直都没有改变，“你就是Bucky。”他说。

“随你怎么说。”Bucky不在乎地说道，他往Steve的后穴里捅进了一根手指，灼热的，紧致的，同时也是干涩的，他不顾Steve的痛呼继续往前深入，应该有一个敏感点，他想，手指在炽热的甬道里持续探索，然后在按压上某个点的时候他感受到了Steve突然绷紧的身体，还有夹紧了他手指的内壁，“真好找，”他说，“你轻易就会被人操疯的。”他评论道。

Steve的手攥紧了床单，“Bucky……”

“嗯？”Bucky懒洋洋地回答，加入了手指，月光透过没拉紧的窗帘洒了进来，他能看到对方胸口挺立的粉色的乳头，看着让人牙痒痒的。

“不要对我做这个。”Steve艰涩地说，因为对方突然用力的手指绷紧了身体，他咽下了一声尖叫，那是前所未有的感觉，是让他陌生的快感，但不该来自于他的好朋友。

“为什么？我以为我们是好朋友。”

“我们不应该做这个。”Steve回答，他能感觉到又一根手指进入了他，陌生的饱胀感让他想要逃离。

“真让人伤心Steve，你口口声声地说着是我的好朋友，但连这么一点事都不愿意为我做。”Bucky抽插着手指，眼睛对上了那双蓝绿色的眼睛，“还是说你只是说说而已？”

“任何除了这个以外的事情Bucky。”那双灰蓝色的眼睛探询地望着他，应该是亲切的，熟悉的眼神，但却只让Steve从喉咙口感到苦涩。

“真让人感动，但我只想做这个。”Bucky冲Steve笑，他抽出了手指，对方已经湿润了，四倍敏感的身体，他带着些嘲讽想，手掌抽了两下弹性的屁股，寂静房间里响起的啪啪声让Steve的面部温度升高，但那张嘴里说出的温柔话语却让Steve从头到脚一下子就凉透了，“让我们把这个说清楚了Rogers，要么你躺在床上让我操，要么你就滚出去。”

“我说的够清楚了吗？”Bucky弯着嘴角看Steve，他俯下身直视着那双眼睛，“趁我还没把你操进床垫里之前。”

温柔的灰蓝色眼睛直直地看着他，Steve好像被剥夺去了意识，在对方吻上他的时候他没有拒绝，在粗大的性器进入了他的时候Steve也没有拒绝，要把他撕裂的疼痛，但Steve的意识好像和躯体分离了，他唯一想着的就是Bucky刚刚的笑容，那么温暖，好像褪色的岁月里的暖乎乎的阳光。

Bucky用手撑住了Steve的后腰，让对方的下半身接近悬空，然后他把Steve的身体压向他的性器，用力地操着这个金发小婊子，圆翘而有弹性的屁股挤压着他的大腿，他一直都知道制服下面的是这样一具身体，但他没想到对方会这么轻而易举地同意了当一个床上的小婊子。

Bucky当然没有操过他，即使是他搜刮遍了所剩不多的记忆他也知道，但Bucky有没有想过干他就不一定了。

起码在他看到对方的时候脑子里的第一个想法就是干翻他。

Steve被撞得不住地向前，但这个姿势让Bucky可以轻而易举地把控住他的身体，当他被撞的向前移的时候Bucky拽着他的腰把他拖了回来，性器重重地捅进了他的身体深处，带起了一阵饱胀感和更奇怪的感觉。

Steve咬住了下唇抑制住了即将出口的呻吟，他感觉到金属的手指按住了他的下唇，“叫出来。”他听到Bucky说，声音嘶哑而低沉，“我想听见你的声音。”

“Bucky……”Steve低声说，然后被对方猛烈的抽插逼得从嗓子里发出了近乎于尖叫的呻吟。

Slut。在Bucky射在Steve体内的时候他不怎么在意地想，他抽出了性器，浓稠的精液从那个被磨得艳红的小洞里流了出来，他带着恶意地用手指撑开了那个小洞，欣赏更多的精液从后穴里流出。

“翻过身去。”他拍了拍Steve的屁股，看着Steve睁大的眼睛扬了扬眉，“你不会以为这就结束了吧？”他说。

“还是说你不愿意？”

“不，我愿意。”Steve用嘶哑的嗓子声，撑着酸痛的身体跪在了床上，准备迎接又一轮的性爱。  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
“你确定不要再多吃点吗？”

“嗯，我确定。”Steve舔了舔嘴角，把快要滑下的酱汁舔进嘴里，他看见坐在旁边的Bucky指了指自己的嘴角，Steve照着对方的手指的位置舔了舔嘴角的右下方。

Bucky笑了出来，“不是那儿傻瓜，”一根手指伸了过来，按在了嘴角的更下方，Bucky用指尖在那儿擦了擦，“一点土豆泥。”他说，让Steve看到他指尖的一点残渣，然后那根修长的手指收了回去，Bucky垂了垂眼睛，把手指放进了自己的嘴里。

“我们不是小孩子了。”Steve有些脸红地反驳，对于成年人来说这样的举动有些过于亲密了。

“有什么要紧的，”Bucky满不在乎地说，“反正……”他突然停顿了一下。

“什么？”

“没什么，反正我们是朋友，”Bucky笑着说，“反正我们是好朋友是吧？”那双眼睛看着他，那么专注的，但Steve总感觉对方心不在焉，总感觉他本来想说的并不是那句话。

“你能吞的更深对吗？”Bucky扯着Steve后脑的金发，他喘息着加快了抽送的速度，紧致的喉口含紧了他，一阵一阵的收缩让Bucky顶的更深，“哈……”Bucky直视着对方渗着泪的眼睛，“你不感到开心吗Steve？嗯？”他轻佻地抚摸对方的嘴角，被他的性器满满地撑开的，颜色像熟透了的樱桃的，“你也感到快乐对吗？”

Steve的下颚无力地吞咽着，咽不下去的唾液顺着下巴滑落，咸腥的前液让他直泛恶心，他的眼泪几乎是止不住地向下滑。软弱极了，怯懦极了，他好像突然就回到了少年的时候，病痛缠身，无力抵抗，在街头巷尾被恶霸欺凌的时候，但即使是那个时候他也没有这样。

但一切都不能再好了。

他触摸了Bucky，Bucky对他笑了。

他的笑容和七十年前没有一点区别。

他对Steve笑了，他勾起了他的手指。“你愿意和我睡在一起吗？”他问，揽住了Steve的脖颈，即使他的下半身正在狠狠地操干着Steve，但他那么温柔地问他，就好像winter soldier的阴霾已经全部从他的身上消失。

是的，他快乐极了，这就是所有他想要的。

Steve眨着眼，容纳不下的泪水从脸颊滑落，他点头，忍着喉咙的恶心把粗长的阴茎含的更深，几乎是同时Bucky发出了舒爽的呻吟，抓着他头发的手好像奖励似的轻轻抚摸。

这是他的朋友。

这是他的一切。

为了让Bucky回来他愿意做任何事情。

在喉咙口灌进浓稠的液体时Steve反射性地干呕，Bucky抽出了性器，“咽下去。”他扳过了Steve的脸，掐着对方的下颚说，指尖按压在丰润的红唇上，暗示性的抚摸，在听到吞咽的声音时他微笑，“我应该教过你的？”他说。

Steve垂下了眼睛，握住了对方依然半勃着的性器，他稍微张开了一些嘴，含进了对方性器的头部，他机械而仔细地舔着，舌尖在略过那条缝隙时轻轻地挑动着，Bucky喜欢他这样。Steve麻木地想。在舔弄过后他向后移开了脑袋，抬起头看着Bucky，“你做的非常好。”这个时候Bucky总会这样说，那双灰蓝色的眼睛柔情地看着他，手指轻轻地抚弄着他的嘴角。

Steve撑起了因为跪在地上而有些酸痛的膝盖，他步伐有些不稳地走向浴室，感受到了腿间黏腻下滑的液体，Bucky已经操过他了，但他不让他去清洗。

在浴室的时候Steve有些迷茫地看着镜子，镜子中的人用同样迷茫的眼神回视着他，这是他想要的吗？Steve把手撑在镜子上反问自己。

他的后穴酸胀着，膝盖因为跪在地上感到疼痛，而和自己的童年好友上床，帮自己的童年好友口交，这一切都是他想要的吗？

“你好了吗Steve？”

门外传来了Bucky的声音，不像以前，他的声音听起来懒洋洋的，听起来柔软无害，几乎就在瞬间Steve想起了不久前的Bucky，凶狠的，戒备的，他不愿意和他说话，他不让他碰他。

是的，这就是他想要的。Steve垂下了眼睛，用冷水冲洗了脸颊后他对着镜子弯了弯嘴角，勾勒出了一个有些僵硬的微笑，“是的，我很快。”他回答。

“你好慢，”Bucky把杂志放到了床头柜上，他往旁边挪了挪给Steve让出了位置，在Steve坐到床上后马上压了上去，“不要慌张，我不会做什么的。”他抱紧了对方有些僵硬的身体，亲了亲Steve的脸颊，“只是睡觉而已。”

这是Steve最喜欢的时刻。

没有性爱，没有扯着他头发的手，没有那些话语，只是Bucky，只是他的好友。

他们以前也这样抱着睡觉过，因为寒冷，因为稍有不慎就会生病的冬夜，而他们没钱去看医生，那时候的Bucky抱紧了他，把被子拢在他的身上。

就像现在，Steve抱紧了对方，柔软的棕发落在了他的脸颊旁，Steve沉沉地进入了梦乡。

 

Steve单手撑着Bucky的肩膀，另一只手扶着Bucky的阴茎慢慢地往体内送，他已经自己扩张过了，但在圆润的头部进入体内时还是忍不住发出了不适的呻吟，Bucky放松地靠在椅背上，这是一个非常不错的美景，浑身赤裸的Steve Rogers握着他的老二往自己的小洞里面捅。

Steve的腿被挂在了椅子的扶手上，他的大腿内侧肌肉在阴茎进入时微微抽动，“哈……”Steve轻微地喘息着，他咬住了下唇，这不是他第一次和Bucky做爱，但第一次主动地握着Bucky的阴茎操自己他的确是第一次。

Steve慢慢地往下沉着身体，他能清晰地感觉到Bucky的性器是怎样进入自己的，是怎样缓缓地开拓着撑开自己的，“我们还有很多时间，你不需要着急。”Bucky揽住Steve的腰，把他拉向自己，他抬眼看着脸颊通红的人说，Steve的腿因为这个姿势被撑的更开，太深了，他想，咬着嘴唇往下沉着身体，他永远也适应不了这个，在沉到底的时候Steve喘息着扶住了Bucky的肩膀，“等一等。”他低声恳求。

Bucky缓慢地舔着Steve的乳头，那两粒敏感的小东西早已在接触空气的时候就挺立了起来，他一直都觉得它们应该会非常美味，Bucky用牙尖啃咬着左胸挺立的乳头，他从唇间吐出那粒已经被十足湿润过的小东西，歪着头欣赏它颤巍巍的样子，它看起来美丽极了，在Steve赤裸着上半身， 穿着露出乳头的情趣内衣，像一场色情秀似的坦荡地把上半身呈现在他面前的时候尤甚。

Steve面红耳赤地低头看Bucky，对方用饶有兴味的眼神看着他的胸部，Steve能感觉到情趣内衣环在他的脖颈上的感觉，这根本挡不住什么，在乳头的位置开着口，别的地方也只不过是一片薄薄的蕾丝三角，但Steve答应了Bucky，在对方拿着那套露骨的红色情趣内衣的时候。

“啊……”炽热的性器在Steve的体内开始了动作，他能感觉到Bucky是怎样缓慢地磨着他的敏感点的，只是坏心眼地假装不经意似的掠过，然后刻意地避开那里。用那种不急不慢的，缓慢的抽插速度。

快感在体内积攒，却伴随着更多的不满足，“碰碰我Bucky……”Steve小声说，因为自己的话语面红耳赤。

“你指什么？”Bucky故意问，Steve环在他脖颈上的手环的更紧，但Bucky假装不明白似的抬起脸问他，他扬起一边的眉毛，缓慢地磨着Steve的内壁，“说出来啊甜心，”他故意避开了那个小小的敏感点，“说出来我就会给你想要的。”

“Bucky……”Steve蜷起了脚趾，快感积累着，但找不到出口，反而增加了莫名的空虚感，他看着Bucky的眼睛，明亮温柔的灰蓝色眼睛安抚似的看着他，“只要你说出来。”Bucky劝诱着。

Steve咬住了下唇，“操我……”他小声说。

“什么？”

他不可能没有听到，Steve的牙齿更加陷入了下唇，“操我Bucky……”

“更加用力的……”

几乎是瞬间Steve就能感觉到他的敏感点被狠狠地擦过，内壁被强有力地摩擦着，Steve的大腿被Bucky的手掐着，对方像摆弄一只洋娃娃似的架起了他，Bucky狠狠地顶弄着Steve，“这是你想要的吗甜心？”他喘着气问。

“是的……是的……”Steve无力地回答，他的身体被Bucky架着上下摆动着，因为姿势的原因性器进入到了前所未有的深度，Steve几乎尖叫出声，肉体撞击的啪啪声和交合处黏腻的水声让他脸颊的温度升高到快让脑子蒸腾。

Bucky掐着Steve的腰快速地抽送着，弹性白嫩的臀部撞击挤压着他的大腿，触感柔软滑腻，红色的情趣内衣勾勒的对方的腰纤细的不可思议，在掐着Steve的腰往下按的同时Bucky重重地向上挺，他听到Steve发出了一声尖叫，在身体前摇晃的性器抽动着射出了精液，Steve的内壁夹紧了他，“Bucky……”他听到了对方的泣音。

“嗯，我在。”Bucky回答，他架起了Steve依然有些打颤的腿根，把对方翻了个身，按到了那张桌子上，白嫩的臀部因为撞击有些发红，Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，有些意犹未尽地抽打了一下那两瓣饱满的臀肉，看着它们因为他的动作色情地晃动，“你美极了。”Bucky俯下身低声说，在挺入性器的同时手指勾起了对方脖颈上的蕾丝装饰。

乳头因为晃动的动作反复摩擦着冰凉的木质桌面，些微的疼痛感给Steve的大脑带来了些清醒，但随之那一丁点的清醒又因为Bucky重重的抽插烟消云散，Steve的大腿不停地打着颤，但Bucky把他们掰的更开，金属手伸到前面揉捏着他的乳头，一切的一切都像一场梦一样不真实。

“Bucky……”在说出口时Steve才察觉到他语气中沙哑和哽咽，过多的尖叫和呻吟让他的喉咙干涩疼痛。

“嗯，我在。”湿热的气息拂过他的耳旁，“怎么了？”Bucky笑着问。  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
  
“cap，你还好吗？”

在Tony的手碰到他前Steve就好像被针刺到似的猛地向后退，于此同时他体内的玩具的位置的转移让Steve整个人都僵硬了，他咬住下唇压抑住欲出的喘息，看着Tony不解的表情勉强笑笑，“没事，我只是有点累了。”

Steve能感觉到液体顺着他的腿根往下滑，每走一步带来的饱胀感和快感几乎让Steve发疯，他几乎想跪下来自渎，又或者用那个玩具好好地满足自己，他知道它是什么样子的，纯黑的，泛着橡胶制品的光芒，同时又是粗大的，它会进入他，它会扩张他，它会好好地操他。

就像Bucky一样。

Steve藏在盾牌后的手攥紧了，他努力地维持神智的清醒，紧绷的作战服藏不了什么，Steve知道，他不想那么难堪，他现在唯一祈祷的就是他们快点回到大厦。

Natasha坐在不远处探询似的看着他，Steve勉强笑了笑，“真的没事吗？”Tony问，他用手撑着下巴看着Steve，盔甲已经变成了一个小箱子放在他的脚边，显然Tony对自己的身体有了更多的掌握，“你的脸好红。”他的手伸向Steve。

清脆的响声让他们两个人都僵硬了。

Tony的手尴尬地停在了半空中，Steve睁大了眼睛，他不敢相信他刚才做了什么，“我很抱歉。”Steve说，他咬住下唇，他感到乱糟糟的，他那么对待了Tony，而对方只是在关心他而已。

“没事的，”Tony笑了笑，“从另一方面来说这也正好证明了你没事，虽然有点疼。”他抱怨说。

Steve能感到Natasha的视线，女特工的视线一直像鹰一样锐利，Steve低下了头，一整天他都没敢离Natasha太近，可能瞒的过别人，但绝对不会是Natasha，他唯一希望的就是那个借口能让Natasha相信，即使他自己也知道这是痴人说梦。

在飞机停靠的那一刻Steve几乎是立刻就跳下了飞机，他匆匆地打了个招呼就直奔自己的楼层。他的腿根发软，他知道他自己不能再继续拖延下去了，浓重的羞耻感和难堪感袭上了他的心头，但同时一丝说不明道不清的罪恶快感好像一个小钩子似的撩拨着他的心，Steve重重地咬了口下唇，挥去了那种莫名的想法。

即使他知道他根本就不可能停止。

“cap不对劲。”

“相信我stark，你绝对不是第一个发现的。”

“但是为什么？”Tony困惑地问，他的手背发红，他撇了撇嘴，“刚才的表情我差点以为我要强奸他。”

“强奸哈？”Natasha若有所思地重复，她看着Tony发红的手背，Steve下的力道不轻，那里通红一片，她感到有一点朦胧的思路在脑海里形成，但那个想法太过荒诞她甚至不想去思考，如果那个想法是真的，Natasha摇了摇头，她看着Tony问询似的眼神扯了扯嘴角，“需要我帮你包扎吗？”

如果那个想法是真的，Steve经历了些什么啊。

***

在Steve推开门的时候Bucky正在看书，“嗨Steve，”他冲Steve微笑，随手把手上的书扣到了沙发旁的柜子上，“你还好吗？”他挑起眉毛问。

Steve咬住下唇，泪水积聚在他的眼眶里，因为不堪承受从他的眼角滑落，“不……Bucky……”Steve哽咽着说，他顺着门滑落，他感觉糟糕极了，他的腿根直打颤，他感觉糟糕极了，因为即使是这个时候他满脑子依然想的是让Bucky操他。

他想了一整天。

那个玩具插进他身体里的那一刻他甚至没法好好走路，他的腿根直打颤，而每一个动作都会让那个玩具在体内移动，那种感觉几乎让Steve发疯。

他甚至想过直接用它好好满足自己。

Steve颤抖着身体，他把脸埋进了膝盖里，他听到了Bucky的脚步声，Bucky蹲在了Steve面前，他的嘴角挑起了微笑，但声音却是从未有过的温柔，“嘘，甜心，没事的，”他用剩下的那只右手缓缓地抚摸Steve的脑袋，柔软的金发滑过指尖的触感让他的笑容加深，“你做的非常好，你今天的表现好极了好吗？”

看看这个Steve Rogers。Bucky的眼神转暗，多么美丽，多么绝望，只是因为一些早该丢弃的情感，他活该，他应得的，既然他做不出决定就总该有人替他做出决定。

“我们好好地满足你好吗？”Bucky温柔地说，他拉起了Steve，带着他往床走去，“但是我帮不上你的忙甜心，自己好好地脱好吗？”

Steve红着脸点头，他甚至产生了一些莫名的依恋感，Bucky温柔地看着他，Steve用有些颤抖的手指解开了制服，Bucky坐在床沿上看着他，右手手指缓慢地点动着膝盖，他想起了早些时候发生的场景，“我真遗憾我不能和你一起去。”Bucky说，他的左臂需要维修，他看着Steve就好像他是真心感到痛苦，“我也是。”Steve想这么说，但在他说出口前Bucky拿出了那个“小玩具”。

深色的，泛着橡胶制品的光芒，“我知道这满足不了你，但是忍一忍甜心。”Bucky笑着说。

Steve弯下腰把裤子从身上剥下。

“瞧瞧你，你都湿透了，”Bucky缓慢地说，他拉着Steve的手让Steve更加靠近他，修长的手指滑进了Steve的腿间，那里一片湿滑，是的，Steve湿透了，他不能带着一个东西还冷静地度过战斗的一天，Steve发出呜咽声，他把手按在Bucky的肩膀上，嘴里发出了压抑了一天的喘息。

Bucky抚摸着Steve的穴口，那里被黑色的橡胶玩具撑的大开，他用指尖舒展着Steve穴口的褶皱，那里湿漉漉的，好好地被操了一天，他想起了Steve作战时的姿态，“这感觉是不是挺不错的嗯？小婊子？你的队友知道你带着这么一个玩具和他们一起拯救世界吗？”他在Steve的耳边轻声说，金发青年的耳根通红，几乎接近半透明，Bucky轻轻地舔舐那一小片软肉，他的指尖在那个橡胶制品上点动，接着他带着些恶意地把那个假阴茎重重地往里捅，Steve发出了尖叫，他无力地撑住了Bucky的肩膀，“Bucky……”

“嗯？”Bucky漫不经心地回答，他握住了橡胶阴茎，随意地在Steve的体内抽插，这个小婊子湿透了，每一下动作都带出了黏腻的水声，而他的腰甚至还迎合似的向Bucky弓起，Bucky看着Steve颤抖的腿根舔了舔下唇，但他不着急，恳求的永远不会是他，Bucky在一下完全的抽出后重重地把那个黑色的玩具整根捅入了Steve的内壁，他听着Steve发出了尖叫，真遗憾他现在只有一只手，Bucky想，指尖挤入了Steve的内壁，听着对方带着哭腔的呻吟，Bucky缓慢地在Steve体内研磨着，他对这个小婊子的敏感点了如指掌，“什么甜心？”他每一下都重重地向那个点摩擦，Steve几乎快要撑不住自己的身体，Bucky的衣服被他扯的乱七八糟的，他看着Bucky脸上的微笑咬住下唇，“你想要什么甜心？”

Bucky总是这样问他，带着和以前一样的微笑和语气，温柔地好像下一秒就会俯身亲吻他，但Bucky以前从未亲吻过他，因为他们是朋友，只是朋友，Bucky以前也从来没有期待这样的回答。

“我想要你操我。”

“我想要帮你口交。”

“我想要你更用力……”

Bucky从来没有这样。

Steve感到泪水模糊了他的视线，Bucky看着他微笑，他亲吻Steve的嘴唇，“好好地说出来好吗，甜心？”他不急不慢地说。

“我想要你操我。”Steve哽咽着说，他的手指攥紧了Bucky的衣服，他能听到黏腻的水声，橡胶玩具持续地在他的腿间出入，带起了饱胀的快感，他的性器高高地贴着小腹，他能就这样射出来，但Steve忍不住哭泣。

“只要你想要，”Bucky轻柔地亲吻Steve的嘴唇，他让Steve坐在床上，“但我们得先把它拿出来对吗？”

Steve咬住了下唇，他敞开了腿，用颤抖的手指握住了橡胶玩具的边缘，Bucky靠在枕头上看着他，灰蓝色的眼睛一瞬不瞬，他能看到因为Steve的动作艳红的肠肉被牵引了出来，那个小洞被磨得通红，甚至还微微肿胀着，这真是一具敏感的身体，但是另一个Bucky没有机会去体验，他带着些恶意想，把Steve拉到了自己的腿上，对方的身体泛着些艳丽的粉色，腿间一片泥泞，Bucky凑过去亲吻Steve的双唇，除了性欲外他感到还有一些别的东西鼓胀在他的胸口。

在性器完全进入后Bucky咬上了Steve的脖颈，对方乖乖地穿着那条红色的情趣内裤，薄薄的布料让Bucky甚至没费心把它剥下，他简单地拨开了它，然后操进了对方的身体，纤细的绳子挂在Steve的胯部，那双湿漉漉的蓝眼睛带着水汽地看着他，Bucky狠狠地撞击这具美丽的身体，听着对方嘴里发出的带着哭腔的呻吟，湿热的肠壁痉挛着绞紧了他。

这个小婊子射了。Bucky眯了眯眼睛，他用手指沾了些沾在Steve腹部的白色液体，然后用手指轻轻地按压着Steve的下唇，对方顺从地含进，美丽的蓝眼睛红通通地看着他，粉色的舌尖若隐若现。

是的，这种感觉叫掌控，Bucky揽着Steve的腰重重地向上挺，高潮后格外敏感的身体绞紧了他的性器，Steve的腿根抖个不停，在Bucky的冲撞中他带着哭腔尖叫，肉体的交合声和黏腻的水声让他的脑子化成一滩乱糟糟的水，性器在体内的摩擦让Steve几乎撑不住自己的身体。

在射在Steve体内的时候Bucky总算想起了这种感觉的名称，他把Steve推到了床上，对方的身体还有些痉挛，但打颤的腿依然环住了他的腰。

而这种感觉远胜过任何春药。

Bucky咬上了Steve的喉结。

他把再次勃起的性器捅进了对方的后穴。  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  
  
Bucky做了个梦。

非常奇妙的视角，他是当事人也是旁观者。

他在朦胧的午后阳光中醒来，同时他冷眼看着自己在午后阳光中醒来。

在一间破旧的公寓里，在一张狭窄的公寓里。

Bucky眨了眨眼，或者说他感到自己眨了眨眼。他坐了起来，脑子昏沉沉的，午睡后总是这样，他陷入了短暂的迷茫，然后他的视线挪向了旁边然后下移，在他的旁边睡着一个金发的男孩。

背对着他侧躺着，柔软的金发即使在睡眠中也显得非常服帖，手放在脸的旁边，手指自然地打开，修长的手指显得那只手更加娇小，粉色的嘴唇微微张开。

Bucky就这样看着，他就只是坐在那里看着，但他并没有感到平静或是想要微笑的冲动，他只是感到乱糟糟的。

他的胸口饱胀的不是好像平稳湖面似的稳定情绪，在他的胸口饱胀的是情欲。

那不是他。

Bucky就好像一个第三者似的观察着自己的梦境，他看着那个棕色卷发的人弯下了腰低下头，然后小心翼翼地覆盖上金发男孩的嘴唇，身侧的手攥的死紧。

Bucky碾磨着后槽牙。

他感到恶心。

他想要走上前去狠狠地抽那家伙一巴掌或者是做任何可以泄愤的事情，只因为那个家伙那么软弱那么无能，他知道对方的脑子里想的都是一些什么。他满脑子都在想掰开那双腿，然后狠狠地操进去，反正Steve反抗不了，是的， **Steve** 。他那么脆弱，又那么美丽，所以那都是他的错，反正Steve的抵抗根本算不了什么，他只能承受，就掰开那个小婊子的腿然后狠狠地操进去，反正那一直都是你梦寐以求的不是吗？

看着Steve的腿被压到胸膛前，他会瞪大了眼睛，泪水会从那双蓝的发亮的眼睛里流出来，因为不肯相信他最好的朋友对他做了这种事，但那只会让他看起来更加美丽，Bucky会俯下身咬住他的嘴唇，然后在他的耳边诉说自己的欲望以及一直以来他饱受的折磨，Steve不会想听，Steve会像这样，但那又怎么样呢。他抵抗不了，因为他是那么的脆弱，又是那么的美丽，所以这都是他的错。他只能张开腿承受Bucky，一次又一次地被性器操进体内最深处，他会疼，他可能会流血，他可能会哭着尖叫，但他做不了什么，只是因为他脆弱又美丽。就像一个美丽的洋娃娃。

只属于Bucky的洋娃娃。

他早晚会习惯，他早晚会享受这一切，因为他只有Bucky，而Bucky爱他，Bucky做的一切都是因为爱他，而他做不了别的什么。

他可以是只属于Bucky的洋娃娃，Bucky会好好对他，好好爱他，就像所有童话故事里的一样。

看，本来就可以这么简单。

他可以轻松拥有Steve，可以轻松把他变成他的。

Bucky冷眼看着这一切。

他看着棕色卷发的人小心翼翼地覆上对方的嘴唇，只是短暂的接触然后就好像被烫着了似的飞快地移开，他把脸埋进自己的手掌，喉咙里发出吞咽的声音，泪水从指缝间滑落，滴到床单上然后很快地消失。

“Bucky？”

金发的男孩翻过身，他还不怎么清醒，眼睛半眯着，“怎么了？”他含糊地说，伸长了胳膊环住Bucky的腰，“噩梦吗？”

棕色头发的人飞快地笑了笑，眼睛眨动眨去了泪水，“是的，睡吧Steve。”他说，嘴角微微扬起，手指梳理着柔软的金发，身体微微下倾然后又直起，Bucky知道他想做什么。

他想给对方一个吻，只是一个印在额头上的吻。

但他不敢，只是因为怕引起误解，或者因为他本来就藏着秘密所以一切都看起来有了另一面，因为他不认为自己正常所以一切都开始变得扭曲。

Bucky感到恶心，他开始眩晕，胸腔里的是蓬勃地几乎快要刺出皮肉的情感，让他想哭，更多是让他想要自残，让他想要看到血，看到断肢，看到混乱的纠结在一起的线条和圆圈，好像溺水一样的窒息感，Bucky闭上了眼睛，这是一个梦，他告诉自己，这不是梦，他清楚地意识到。

他的脑子好像短路的收音机一样播放着杂音，Bucky几乎站不稳，他从喉咙里发出好像野兽的嘶吼声，那听起来不像是他的，他的身体感觉不像是他的，他摸索着柜子，那里面竟然有一把刀，Bucky拿起了它。

在那把刀没在胸口时他才感到重新获得了呼吸。

下一秒他在嘈杂的小酒馆里。

他笑着看眼前的人，一样柔软的金发，一样美丽的蓝眼睛，只是他看起来不一样了。

Bucky笑着和对方说话，却感觉喉咙口堵着些什么东西，而他只能竭力抑制，努力不要让那些东西被对方察觉。

**他是我的。**

**他是我的。**

金发的青年和棕色卷发的女性笑着聊天，眼睛里有一些他从未在对方眼里看到过却清晰地了解那是些什么的东西，是他一直期待从对方眼里见到，一直期待因为他那些东西会在对方眼里闪现却从未出现过的东西。

**他是我的。**

**他是我的。**

Bucky笑着祝贺对方，却感到心脏被撕成了两半。

即使粘合后也完全掩藏不了什么。在没人看到的地方他捏碎了那个玻璃杯，鲜血顺着他的手掌流下，但他却只是感到麻木。

***

Bucky从噩梦中惊醒，他大口喘着气，头痛欲裂，那不是他，Bucky努力地呼吸着空气，他感到接近窒息，好像灵魂脱离了肉体，他的脑子好像被撕成了两半，好像洗脑一般的疼痛。

“Bucky？”微弱的声音从旁边传来，朦朦胧胧的，带着些口齿不清的，几乎光是听这样的声音他就能想象到对方的样子，金发有些凌乱的垂落，蓝眼睛带着刚睡醒的水汽。

Bucky掐上了对方的脖子。

金属臂发出校准的声音，Bucky低着头看着对方的样子，蓝眼睛带着水光，嘴唇因为缺氧而张开，上面残留着隐约的牙印，因为不久前结束的性爱。都是因为他，全都是因为这个人的原因，Bucky头疼欲裂，一切的起因，一切焦躁的来源，一切的不安，一切的哭泣，一切的错误，所有的起因，所有的结果，所有一切的问题，都是因为他。

Bucky加重了力道，金属臂发出轻微的声响，和着对方喉咙里发出的吱嘎声简直像是世界上最美妙的歌曲，像是见证一只鸟儿的死亡。

对方的胳膊抓住了他的胳膊。Bucky低头看着那双美丽的蓝绿色眼睛。

Steve看着Bucky，他缓慢地眨了眨眼，喉咙里发出因为窒息而产生的吱嘎声，他的手下意识地握紧了Bucky的金属臂，他可以甩开Bucky，不会那么简单，但也不会太费力。

他感到空气的缺失，感到视线渐渐变得模糊，但他只是感到轻松。

终于，他从不知道自己如此渴望死亡。

发生的一切就好像一场荒诞的戏剧，奥赛罗杀了妻子然后自杀，所以的一切都是乱糟糟的，他都做了一些什么啊，他舔着Bucky的性器，他顺从地掰开了自己的腿，他感到肮脏，但他习惯了这个。

Bucky是他的好朋友，Steve恍惚地想，他的视线变得模糊不清，在好像微微晃动的视野里那双蓝眼睛看起来温柔极了。

像极了Bucky。像极了以前。像所有的一切都还完好无损的从前。

Steve闭上了眼睛。

**这个小婊子在笑。**

Bucky更重地掐住了对方的脖子，然后他猛地松开了金属臂，转而抽上了对方的脸，白皙的脸颊上几乎是立刻浮现了一个可怖的印记，他掐着对方的脸颊狠狠地吻了上去。

他不会让他逃跑。

Bucky啃咬着对方的嘴唇，他重重地撕咬着，尝到鲜血的味道后才稍感平静。他大口地喘着气，“睁开眼睛。”他说。

“我要你好好地看着我，看着你是怎么淫荡地渴望我的老二，看着你是个怎么样的小婊子。”Bucky看着那双蓝绿色的眼睛说，嘴角撕扯出一个微笑，他用手指轻轻地抚摸对方的脸颊，那里破皮了，很快就很流血，但很快就会什么也不剩下。

他狠狠地掰开了对方的腿，把那双修长的腿往下压直到膝弯碰上了饱满的胸部，他听到对方喉咙里发出了小小的痛呼，骨头的吱嘎声隐隐响起。Steve正在看着他，他知道，Bucky对Steve轻柔地笑了笑，他把手指捅入了肿胀的穴口，因为刚结束没多久的性爱那里还湿漉漉的，他用手指撑开了那个小洞，鲜艳的肠肉暴露了出来，对方已经清理过了，真遗憾，他更喜欢看着精液从那个合不拢的小洞中流出来。

Bucky撑着Steve的后腰让对方完全地弯折起来，他看着那张有些惊恐的脸微笑，然后重重地整根捅入。

几乎是瞬间他就能感到紧致的内壁紧紧地包裹着了他，这是一个操不坏的身体，即使刚刚结束性爱也依然紧致的像个处女，这是一个天生的，淫荡的小婊子，而Bucky竟然还珍惜着他。多么可笑，多么的没有必要。Steve从喉咙里发出了微弱的尖叫，他的嗓子发疼，任何一丝细微的声响都让他的喉管像被刀片划过似的，脖子那片的肌肤感到像灼烧，他感到想哭，甘美的死亡，他的脑子里浮现出了这句话，他曾经那么接近，他曾经那么接近解脱，Steve张大了眼睛，眼角随着Bucky的动作渗出了泪水，性器的深入让他感到喘不过气，让他感到仿佛内脏都被压迫。Steve张大了嘴试图呼吸。

Bucky把Steve的身体完全地弯折起来，他整根抽出然后狠狠地撞入，艳丽的肠肉挽留着他的性器，Bucky把金属手指挤了进去，终于他听到了对方发出带着泣音的尖叫，微弱的，潮湿的，像一个小动物似的，因为嗓子的疼痛那听起来微弱极了，但尾音湿漉漉的，可爱极了，是的，他就应该这样，Steve就应该这样。Bucky掐着对方的脸，蓝绿色的眼睛带着水汽看着他，泪珠从眼角滑落，顺着脸颊滑进了金发然后很快地消失，带起一道微弱的光芒后很快地消失。

内壁塞进金属手指的感觉让Steve感到疼，他以为自己习惯了这个，但他感到快被撕裂，冰冷的金属让他感到像在灼烧，他随着Bucky的动作被不停地撞向前面，肉体的撞击声让他的脑子发昏，更可怕的是那根金属手指在他的体内弯曲，他肯定会被撕裂的，Steve咬住了下唇，在晃动的视野里他看着Bucky，微微张开嘴唇但什么也说不出来，他抓住了Bucky的胳膊。

“什么甜心？”他听到了Bucky的声音，温柔的，柔软的，好像先前凶狠地掐住了他的脖子的完全是另一个人，灰蓝色的眼睛直直地看着他，阴狠的，温柔的，就好像酝酿着一场风暴。

Steve张开了嘴唇，他的双腿被更深地掰开，韧带几乎要被撕裂似的疼痛，他的大腿内侧作痛，性器凶狠的撞击让Steve的眼眶泛红，他的体内泛起了痒意，他感到了汹涌的快感，他的整个身体都因为Bucky的动作而紧绷，都快要因为Bucky而尖叫出来，Bucky把他的腿架到了肩膀上，性器进的更深，而金属手指恶意地在他的体内按压，“你能接受这个是吗？”Bucky问，灰蓝色的眼睛里藏着的是混乱，藏着的是爱意，他的嗓音轻柔的就像在唱安眠曲，Steve张大了眼睛。

“是的……”他说，嘴唇抖个不停。

Bucky俯下了身重重地吻上了Steve的嘴唇，Steve抱住了Bucky的脑袋，柔软的棕发垂到了他的脸颊上，他的身体发疼，他肯定流血了，但奇异的，Steve感觉到了归属。

他不需要别人，他只需要Bucky，因为Bucky会爱他，Bucky会给他所有他想要的，只要Steve好好地表现，而Steve一直都爱着Bucky。

Steve亲吻上了Bucky的嘴唇，泪水从他的眼角滑落。  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

  
  
“睁开眼睛Steve。”

潮湿的气息拂过Steve的耳垂，几乎是瞬间Steve就能感觉那片小小的肌肤开始发烫，温度的上升好像着火似的，Bucky温柔的声音继续在Steve的耳边响起，“为我张开眼睛好吗？”他的耳垂传来了湿润的触觉。

Bucky在舔他。

Steve的腿根直打颤，Bucky的性器深深地进入了他，但并没有急着开始动作，而就只是埋入了他的体内而已，但被填满的饱胀感让Steve感到几乎喘不上气，好像他的内脏都被压迫似的。

Bucky没有打他，Bucky温柔地扩张好了他，然后他把Steve拉到了他的腿上，就好像过去几天神情疯狂的人是另一个家伙似的，Steve忘不了那种阴狠的，绝望的，好像困兽似的表情，“Steve……”在被压着狠干，在性器在体内重重地冲撞时Steve恍惚听到了Bucky的声音，他睁大了因为泪水而模糊的眼睛，努力地想要看清Bucky，但在朦胧的视线中他只能看到那双哀伤的，好像哭泣似的眼睛，他颤着声叫Steve，就好像他才是受伤的那个，就好像他已经破碎不堪，任何东西都没法修补他，他那么绝望地叫着Steve。即使他的性器在Steve的后穴里狠狠地出入，带来的疼痛让Steve尖叫地喉咙都发不出一点声音。

Steve抖着胳膊拉下了对方，他浑身上下都疼，他有些害怕，他害怕Bucky会甩开他，金属臂打在脸上很疼，但Steve更害怕Bucky用那种眼神看他。绝望的，带着那么点让他痛苦的不清不楚的爱意，就好像过去的Bucky在看着他一样，但Bucky从来不是那样的，倒错感和迷茫感让他的心脏直疼。

但Bucky顺从地顺着他的动作而低下了颈项，Steve捧着对方的脸，眼眶承受不住的泪水从眼角滑落，Steve看清了Bucky，迷茫的，绝望的，眼中藏着的是混乱，灰蓝色的眼睛暗的好像里面有龙卷风肆虐，Steve颤抖着吻上了Bucky的眼皮，在薄薄的眼皮下他能感到对方的眼珠在转动，纤长的睫毛轻柔地扫着他的下巴，带来了那么点温柔的，好像传到心尖上的痒意，“我在这儿呢Buck。”Steve几乎是呢喃着这么说，他发不出更多的声音了。

Bucky抬起了头，金属做的手掌掐住了Steve的下巴，他审视地看着Steve，就好像是一个孩子好奇地看着一件玩具似的，灰蓝色的眼珠混乱地转动，他定定地看着Steve，Steve能听到金属臂校准的声音，他张大了眼睛看着Bucky，最后那双薄薄的嘴唇绽开了一个微笑，“我知道了。”Bucky用轻的几乎让人听不到的声音说。

在猛烈地让Steve几乎昏过去的性爱中Steve听到了对方的呢喃，“你是我的。”在肉体拍打的声音和黏腻的交合水声中他恍惚听到，一切都像一场不清醒的梦，那句话几乎让Steve以为是幻听。

但Bucky恢复了原样。

好像那段混乱的日子是错觉，好像疯狂的困兽似的他根本不存在。

“为我睁开眼睛Stevie。”

甜蜜的声音从耳边传来，湿漉漉的，温柔的，好像棉花糖做成的云朵似的轻飘飘的，Steve的腿根直打颤，Bucky的性器尺寸大的惊人，即使没有任何的动作光是插进了他里面就让Steve的身体接近痉挛，任何一点动作都好像撩拨着他的身体似的带来了一阵不满足，Steve不知道他能坚持到什么时候，但他为什么要坚持呢，他相信Bucky。Steve的脑子里恍惚出现了这句话。

Steve睁开了眼睛。

“我说了你美极了。”带着笑意的声音从耳边传来。

镜子里的人敞开了大腿，浑身赤裸地坐在了身后人的腿上，勃起的性器紧紧地贴着小腹，渗出的前液让前端湿漉漉的，大腿张的大开，深色的性器没入了大腿内侧。

镜子里那双灰蓝色的眼睛看着他，鲜艳的嘴唇弯曲，Bucky用金属臂揽着Steve的腰，灰色的金属和白皙的皮肤的对比让这具身体显得更加色情，他能感到Steve的内壁绞紧了他，他看着镜子那双发红的蓝绿色眼睛微笑，“看看你现在的样子，小婊子。”他轻声对Steve说，他能听到对方喉咙里发出的呜咽声，湿漉漉的，好像小动物的啜泣，蓝绿色的眼睛微微张大了，好像下一秒就会有眼泪渗出来。

真可怜，他看起来就像是要哭了。

真可怜，他最近老是哭。

Bucky的嘴角撕扯出一个微笑，他重重地向上顶，Steve发出了一声尖叫，Bucky紧紧地揽住对方的腰，“这就是你想要的不是吗？”他看着对方徒劳地摇头的样子微笑，“不是吗？嗯？”Bucky小幅度地在Steve的体内研磨，只是小小的顶入和抽动，那双美丽的蓝绿色眼睛在镜子中和他对视，鲜艳的嘴唇被对方咬住，Bucky对他微笑，他不着急，乞求的永远也不会是他。Bucky几乎是咬牙切齿地这么想。

他要让他变成他的。

他永远也不会像那个Bucky一样，那么可悲，只是一场空。

他永远也不会像那个Bucky一样。

在被莫名的情感侵入的时候Bucky几乎快发了疯，他尽一切努力地想让自己感觉到这个金发小婊子是他的，或者干脆掐死他，或者干脆毁了他，但这都没用。“Bucky……Bucky……”没完没了的声音，没完没了的哭泣，那不是他，那都不是他。

干脆毁了他。

让他变成他的。

这才是更加正确的选择。

Steve咬紧了下唇，金属臂箍紧了他的腰，用力大的让Steve能感觉到腰部隐约的疼痛，但更多的，Bucky在他体内的小幅度的抽动，若有若无的，是的，Steve习惯了被粗暴的对待，在一声又一声的哭喊中他感觉到了快感，Steve绷紧了大腿内侧，他能感觉到他的身体下意识地开始渴求Bucky。

更多。

更粗暴地对我。

我想要更多。

Steve咬紧了下唇，他移开了视线，但面前有一面镜子的事实无时不刻地在提醒他。Bucky在看着他，这个事实让Steve感到更加羞耻，让他感到无处遁形，他已经开始兴奋了，他的性器怒张的几乎快到了让自己感到疼痛的程度。

而来自体内的空虚感和不满足感几乎快让他发疯。

Steve咬紧了下唇，他小幅度地扭动着腰，试图让Bucky的性器更多地碰到他，更多地摩擦他，甚至是更多地冲撞着他，但没用，小幅度的研磨带来了更多的痒意，而这只是带来了更多的空虚。Steve的牙齿重重地陷入了下唇，他知道自己想要的是什么，但就好像有一条脆弱的丝线拉着他，执著地不让他说出他想要的是什么。

他对上了镜子中Bucky的眼睛，灰蓝色的眼睛温柔地看着他，Bucky弯了弯嘴角，金属臂伸到了Steve的胸前，指尖碾磨着Steve的乳头，这个角度真是好极了，Bucky舔了舔下唇，他缓慢地把那粒粉色的乳头碾磨成了艳红的深色，就像一颗下一秒就会滴下汁液的樱桃，“说出来啊甜心。”他轻声诱哄着，下半身好像奖励似的向上顶着Steve，他听到对方喉咙里发出的喘息，大腿内壁绷的更紧，修长的腿无助地敞开，从大腿到脚踝的线条都美丽的像一幅画，这是一具备受维纳斯的垂青的身体，Bucky舔着对方的颈侧，他不急不慢地向上顶着Steve，“看看你，那么美丽。”他揉捏着Steve的胸部，金属臂用力地在对方的胸上留下了清晰的指痕，Bucky碾磨过Steve的敏感点，他能听到对方猛地抽气的声音，湿漉漉的，尾音带着潮湿的哭腔，他抬起眼，对上了镜子中那双美丽的眼睛，红润的嘴唇迷茫地张开，Bucky用指尖按压上丰润的下唇，手指微微探进口腔在对方的嘴里挑动着，“你想要什么呢甜心？”他缓慢地撞击着对方。

终于他听到了他想要的回答。

“我想要你……”

他听到了他想要的回答，湿漉漉的，像一只走进陷阱穷途末路的小动物，无助的，可爱的，绝望的，好极了。

“你总是能得到你想要的甜心。”Bucky亲吻了Steve的颈侧，他的嘴角弯曲。  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

  
  
“Bucky……Bucky……”Steve轻声叫着，但睡着的家伙一点要醒来的迹象都没有，“嘿……Bucky……”Steve无奈地嘟囔，用手指撩拨着对方的刘海，指望这点细微的动作能让对方从梦中醒来，起码是感到不舒服也好，果然棕色头发的家伙不适地皱起了眉，下一秒那双灰蓝色的眼睛微微睁开，朦朦胧胧迷迷糊糊的，“早知道这样你就不应该喝……！”

Steve的下一个字卡在了喉咙里。

Bucky扯住了他的领子。

Bucky把他拉了下来。

Bucky亲上了他。

Steve睁大了眼睛。

浓重的酒精味道在味蕾上绽开，带着让人晕眩的气息和苦涩的味道，修长的手搭在了他的后颈，开始只是虚虚地搭着，但渐渐收紧，迫使Steve更向下地弯腰，力道重的好像要陷入他的皮肉似的，是那种接近会让人感到疼痛的力道。但Steve管不上那么多，“Bucky……！”他张开嘴想要呼唤，但只是发出一个含糊的音节嘴唇就被重重地封住，灵巧的舌头划入了他的口腔，和他的舌头勾缠，搭在后颈上的手缓慢地揉捏抚摸着，就好像在摸一只小动物，带着凉意的手指顺着领口向下探。

“Bucky！”

Steve重重地推开了Bucky，椅子在地上发出粗嘎的声音，但好歹没有倒下，Steve心有余悸地看了眼周围，发现没有人注意到他们后他叹了口气，“下次不要这样了好吗？”Steve说，用手背擦了擦嘴，“你不能再醉成这样了。”

但Bucky没有回答，Steve垂下眼看他，棕色头发的人只是愣愣地看着他，灰蓝色的眼睛睁的老大，泛着水光的嘴唇微微张开，是因为Bucky刚刚和他亲吻了。光是想到这个事实就让Steve的脸颊有些发红，他有些不自然地咳嗽，想要说些什么但Bucky先开了口。

“为什么？”真奇怪，他听起来像是要哭了，Steve张了张嘴想要说些什么，但Bucky在他说话前继续了下去，“是因为你讨厌我吗？”

灰蓝色的眼睛看着他，眼尾泛着些红，他看起来愣怔怔的，甚至说是有些傻乎乎的，Bucky从来没有喝醉过，这个念头在Steve的心头一闪而过，但Bucky接着说，用好像要哭出来似的，有些哽咽似的语气，“你讨厌我吗？”

“不，当然不。”Steve回答，这种情况比单纯的当Bucky喝醉时Steve需要拖他回家更让Steve头痛，甚至因为这种情况从未出现过，Steve现在更感觉不知所措和局促，“我怎么可能讨厌你。”

“那你喜欢我吗？”

棕色头发的人接着说，那句话轻飘飘的，好像下一秒就会消散在空气里，“你喜欢我吗？”Bucky问，灰蓝色的眼睛看着Steve，衬衫的扣子解开了两颗，修长的手搭在膝盖上，他从下往上地看着Steve，瞳孔里倒映出了Steve。

只倒映出了Steve。

暖黄色的光在那双美丽的眼睛里，Steve能从里面看到自己的样子，局促的，不知所措的，看起来甚至是有些不可置信的。

他忘了他怎么回答的了，甚至他忘了他有没有回答。

***

“这是你。”

女特工简短地说，递给了Bucky一叠资料，“你可以慢慢看。”她公事公办的语气就好像在给Bucky介绍产品。

【这是你的说明书，你应该是这样的，所以好好学。】

【这是我。】Bucky在心里默念，他看着那叠资料，和在九头蛇时唯一的不同只是这叠资料上的相片上的他有了笑容。

看起来蠢兮兮的。Bucky在心里评价，他慢慢地翻看。

这不是他。

在把那叠资料扔进垃圾桶的时候Bucky想，这不是他，这不会是他了，这永远也不是他了。或许九头蛇的资料比较好，起码他们教给了他在什么时候应该做什么，在杀死别人的时候就应该毫不留情，在拷问的时候就应该适可而止，在剩余的时候他们会让他一个人好好待着。

谁都不会不长眼睛似的过来打扰他，谁都不会不要命地过来烦他。

但Steve Rogers显然不知道这个。

他担忧他就好像他还是他口中的Bucky似的。

为什么他就不能明白呢？

Bucky在夜里醒来，他坐了起来，看着自己的金属臂发了一会儿呆，冷硬的金属在月光下反射出冷厉的光，和血肉没有一丝共同点。

周围安安静静的，但Bucky能察觉到门外有人，微弱的，几乎能让人怀疑是错觉的。

但Bucky知道那是谁，不厌其烦的Steve Rogers。

为什么他就不能明白呢？

Bucky Barnes早就已经死了，他追寻的不过是具枯骨，不过是具皮囊，表面上还是Bucky，但内里已经被硫酸腐蚀，被蛆虫啃咬，被毒药浸没。

Bucky Barnes已经死了。Bucky不带任何感情地想，他转了转眼睛，察觉自己应该是感觉有些遗憾的，看着一个人追寻着再也追不回来的东西时总是会感觉遗憾的。

他就好像在看着另一个人的故事似的在看Bucky Barnes的故事，事实上对他而言那的确是另一个人的故事，只是他们不肯承认，只是Steve Rogers不肯承认而已。

Bucky感到有些无聊。

甚至说是一个非常有趣的想法渐渐地在他的脑海里成形。

***

“为什么你不看看你自己呢？”

低沉沙哑的声音从耳边传来，带着蛊惑似的语气，湿热的气息拂在耳垂上让Steve忍不住瑟缩，“看看你自己好吗？”诱哄似的语气柔柔地说，带着凉意的手指掐上了Steve的下巴，温柔地别过了他的下巴，“抬起眼睛。”

Steve抬起了眼睛，在看到镜子里的景象时他忍不住咬住了下唇，就好像哮喘突发似的Steve几乎感觉喘不上气。

这是他。

这是他。

这几个字眼好像带着血腥气似的在他的脑海里出现。

金属臂横在他的胸前，他的胸口上遍布着深红色的掐痕，乳头红的几乎像是能滴下血，Bucky弯着嘴角看着他，他的声音柔柔的，眼神温柔的就好像回到了从前，像是以前他每一次安慰Steve的时候，“你多么美丽啊。”他说。

Steve忍不住打颤，眼眶容不下的泪水从眼角滑落，“嘘，嘘，”Bucky轻声安慰，他  
轻柔地用手掌挡住了Steve的眼睛，浓密的睫毛在他的掌心抖个不停，像一只濒死的蝴蝶，Bucky缓慢地在Steve的体内研磨，同时他的视线移到了镜子里。

这个角度的Steve Rogers看起来美极了，是的，他甚至像是一个殉道者，赤身裸体地被绑在树上，但是已经奄奄一息，他注视着镜子中过分白皙的肌肤，泛着微微的粉色，对方的腿根抖个不停，内侧的肌肉紧绷，他啜泣的声音听起来脆弱极了。

但是他接受了。

只因为他爱着Bucky。

只因为这个小婊子爱着Bucky，但又不肯承认。

金属臂揽起了Steve的双腿，冰凉的触觉让Steve下意识地瑟缩，但下一秒用力的冲撞让Steve忍不住尖叫出声，性器用力地顶撞着他，因为姿势的原因显得格外深入，肉体撞击的声音在耳边响起，Bucky重重地抽插着，Steve只感觉性器仿佛顶到了他的喉口，几乎快让他喘不过气，他恍惚听到了Bucky的声音，朦胧沙哑的，低沉的，Steve想不起在什么时候听到过，但他的确应该是听到过的，“你喜欢我吗？”

Steve张大了眼睛，他的腿被金属臂揽起，整个人抖个不停，唯一的支撑点只是那根在他体内进出的性器，他整个人被揽在Bucky的怀里，对方就像搂着一只洋娃娃似的搂着他，深色的性器又凶狠又快速在他的体内进出，他的屁股被撞击出了抽打似的痕迹，被磨得通红的肠肉被粗大的性器带出。

Steve甚至不知道Bucky什么时候把手放下的，甚至不知道什么时候他张大了眼睛看着镜子，但是镜子中那双美丽的灰蓝色眼睛看着他，里面含着说不出的情绪，莫名的让Steve感到熟悉，莫名的让他的喉头哽咽。

“你喜欢我吗？”

【你喜欢我吗？】

肉体撞击的声音在耳边回响，黏腻的水声在寂静的室内显得格外刺耳，Steve的腿被金属臂揽着抬高，Bucky就好像在表演一场色情秀似的展示着他，他咬着Steve的耳垂，尖利的犬牙在Steve的耳垂上带了些微的刺痛，垂落的棕发让Steve看不清他的表情。多么不合时宜，这样的问题应该在春日的午后，应该在夕阳下的山坡，应该在泛着波光涟漪的河岸。

这样问题的回答应该带着笑，应该带着无奈，应该带着酸酸甜甜的苦恼。

Steve张大了眼睛。

“我不知道……”他颤抖着嘴唇回答。

他想起了那个时候他的回答。

他察觉到了，是的，他察觉到了那种莫名的感情，他察觉到了Bucky不知从何而起的莫名其妙的感情，所以他回答了，“我当然喜欢你，”Steve说，“你是我最好的朋友。”

即使他看到了星光从那双美丽的眼睛里熄灭。  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

  
  
“我不想去。”

“嗨，你在说什么傻话，你必须得去。”Bucky绕了一圈，身子晃晃悠悠的，灰蓝色的眼睛和Steve在镜中交汇，棕色头发的人抿着嘴笑了笑，他的身子倾斜，故意让自己的视角低于Steve的高度，“这个姑娘喜欢羞涩一点的小伙子，她的人小小的，瘦瘦的，她会喜欢你的。”

“我只是不明白Bucky，”Steve叹了口气，他看着镜子中的人挺认真地提问，“为什么你总想撮合我和别人呢，为什么你总觉得她们会喜欢我呢？”

“因为你值得那么多人喜欢。”Bucky果断地说，灰蓝色的眼睛和蓝绿色的眼睛在镜中对视，Steve微微睁大了双眼，Bucky低头看着他，呼吸打在了Steve的耳旁，按在他肩膀的手用力的Steve接近疼痛，“她们要是不喜欢你那是她们的错。”像是开玩笑似的他又加上了一句，Bucky的嘴角微微弯曲，好像刚才强硬的语气只是Steve的错觉。

“祝你好运了，小伙子，”Bucky在Steve的发旋上亲了一口。

太过亲密了。Steve想，下意识地绞紧了手指，像是注意到了Steve的不安，Bucky笑着添了一句，“我的祝福可是很有用的。”他说。

Steve没能把那个问题问出来。

但问出来又能怎么样呢。Bucky不应该那样，他远远值得更好的。无论是人还是未来。

***

Steve常常感到迷茫。

在他在夜晚睁开双眼，眼前是熟睡的Bucky。他常常分不清现在是什么时候，是他们从来没能料想过自己能存在的以二开头的那个年份还是一九四几年？他和Bucky蜷缩在一张床上，他们睡着睡着就四肢交缠，早上醒来时两个人都乱糟糟的？

Steve从来没有这么想要回到过去。在一切都毁了前，在一切都改变前。他从一开始就不应该那么犹豫，他抱着侥幸的心理避开，但恶之花在无人注意处反而更猛烈地盛开。

Bucky是否爱过他？如果他拥抱住Bucky结果是不是就会改变？

Steve看着Bucky的睡脸出神，一切都显得那么温柔，月光透过玻璃窗柔柔地洒进来，这是哪个Bucky？是居高临下地俯视他，却用亲吻他的那一个，还是勾着他的肩膀恶作剧似的把身体的重量压在他的身上，给了他一个又一个安慰的那个？

两者的界限变得那么模糊。又或者本来就没有什么界限，从来就只有一个Bucky，从来就只有他的Bucky。

他的Bucky愿意亲吻他，他的Bucky愿意触碰他，他的Bucky愿意附着他的耳朵一声又一声地低低地叫着他的名字。

Steve怔怔地看着对方，直到那双灰蓝色的眼睛睁开，Steve的心脏突然抽紧，他的手指有些不安地蜷缩在一起，他感到害怕。

他会怎么对待他？Steve想要勾出一个笑，他想要弯起嘴角，但他好像全身都僵住了。“Buck……”

“嘘……”Bucky揽住了Steve，他把Steve拉近，灰蓝色的眼睛半睁着，看起来像是困倦的，像是依然存在于梦中的，他把Steve拉近，让Steve的脑袋靠在了他的胸膛上，像是无数个寒冷的冬夜他对Steve做的那样，“乖乖睡觉。”他说。

从来就只有一个Bucky，从来就只有他的Bucky。

Steve轻易地就能爱上他。

因为他从来没有任何别的人可爱。

***

“别动。”Bucky说，声音显得懒洋洋的，Steve能感觉到金属手指漫不经心地划过他的下腹部，带起了一阵令人战栗的触感，Steve下意识地想要发抖，但灰蓝色的眼睛抬了起来，Bucky弯了弯嘴角，“别动，好吗？”他柔声说，呼吸拂在了Steve的大腿内侧，“我不想伤到你。”他柔情地说。

剃刀带着泡沫划过Steve的下腹部，Steve的手指攥紧了床单，他从来就不懂得如何拒绝，而他根本就没想拒绝，带着凉意的金属划过下腹部的触感让Steve咬住了下唇，他不是第一次面对这种金属器具，也当然不是第一次受伤，但格外敏感的部位被这样对待还是让Steve无所适从。

他从来就不懂Bucky，他不知道对方的界限在哪里，对方可以伤害他，即使他下一秒就会温柔地抚摸Steve渗着血的伤口，柔声地问着他疼不疼，他混乱的就像一场即将到来的风暴，他温柔的就像平静静止的湖面。

Bucky擦去了对方下腹部的泡沫，“看看你，”他低声说，手指划过Steve光洁的下腹部，Steve随着对方的动作下意识地支起了大腿，但Bucky毫不在意地继续往下划着手指，带着凉意的金属手指握住了Steve的性器，Bucky偏过头去亲吻Steve的大腿，“你看起来就像是一个小婊子。准备好了一切，只等着给人操。”他温柔地说，就好像在呢喃着什么爱语，低沉沙哑的声音让Steve好像从脊椎泛起了电流。

“不是吗？小婊子？嗯？”金属手指揉捏着Steve的性器，太过冰凉，Steve想夹紧双腿，“Bucky……”他急促地喘息着，但棕色头发的人挤进了他的腿间，血肉的手指捅进了Steve的后穴，几乎是瞬间Steve就咬住嘴唇抑制住了即将出口的喘息，Bucky缓慢地撸动着Steve的性器，配合着手指在后穴抽插的频率让Steve忍不住向着对方抬起臀部，Bucky发出低笑，“你想要我吗？”他问，手指狠狠地碾压过Steve的敏感点。

“是的，唔——！”Steve的腿根打颤，Bucky恶意地碾压着那个敏感的小点，他的语气还是懒洋洋的，手指在后穴里进出的动作带出了黏腻的水声，“你愿意付出一切，只为了被我操对不对？”他的声音就像是塞壬的低语，带着温柔的语气，蛊惑似的语调，蓝眼睛只看着Steve，Bucky的手指重重地捅入了Steve的身体，在Steve的体内撑开，Steve从喉咙里发出抽泣，“嘘，不要哭，”Bucky亲吻Steve的脸颊，他的手指一下比一下更重地捅入，Steve并起了双腿，他下意识地抓住了Bucky的胳膊。他想要更多。

“说出来啊，只要你说出来我就会给你想要的。”

直到粗大的性器重重地捅入那一刻Steve才发现自己原来说出口了。他看着Bucky，对方撑在他的上方，灰蓝色的眼睛好像亮着光，带着嗜血似的光芒，他冲着Steve微笑，下半身凶狠地冲撞Steve，Steve的腰部弯折了起来，Bucky的胯骨撞击着他的臀部，Steve的腿缠上了对方的腰，Bucky让他的下半身悬空的更厉害，Steve一下一下地被撞向前方，然后再次被Bucky捉着脚踝拉了回来，硕大的性器更深地撞向里面，Steve发出了带着哭腔的呻吟，他想要抓住些什么，Bucky握着他的手亲吻他的指节，眼里好像只有他。

Steve体验到了沉溺似的快感，好像从云端堕落似的漂浮感。什么都不重要，什么都是次要的，只因为他有Bucky，只因为Bucky就是他的一切。

Steve张大了双眼，他的嘴唇蠕动，他想要说些什么，但他想要发声的时候他忘了自己想要说的是什么。热度从他和Bucky交合的地方蔓延至Steve的全身，Steve的脑子发浑，直到金属手指划过他的眼角Steve才发现他竟然哭出了声。

“Bucky……”

“嗯？”灰蓝色的眼睛看着他。Steve感到自己几乎快溺死在里面，Steve的心脏抽痛的厉害。

他仰起脸想要索求一个亲吻，Bucky俯下身吻住了他，柔软的嘴唇印上了他的，Steve告诉自己这就是所有他想要的，这就是他渴求的一切。

因为他从来只有Bucky。  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

  
  
Bucky的手指滑过了Steve光滑的下腹部，结实的肌肉因为他的动作而起伏，像是不安，而卷起的轮廓和曲线又是那么地诱人。

Bucky想起了曾经九头蛇士兵的闲谈和吹嘘，【只有小婊子才会刮的那么干净】。那个时候的Bucky是winter soldier，他抱着枪坐在一旁，沉默不语，他们刚解决完目标，血腥气让每个人都性欲高涨，他们决定去招妓，而Bucky本能地厌恶这些。

但他的脑子里的确出现了另一个对象。身上稀少的毛发，细腻的肌肤，轻易发红的嘴唇。有些像是他们找的那个金发妓女，但他觉得那个人比那个金发妓女更像是小婊子。

妓女卖着刻意的笑容，而那个人美而不自知，所以显得更加淫荡而让人想要玷污。

不经看守的美毫无疑问是恶。

Bucky碾磨着自己的后槽牙，妓女对他露出了腻人的笑，而他却想起了另一个人的笑，怯生生的，羞涩似的笑容。只因他不习惯于笑，所以每次当他露出微笑时都像是一笑生花。

Bucky愿意把自己的心脏给他。

金发青年的眼角残留着泪水，他的嘴唇微微地张开，整个人已经丧失了意识。【不经看守的美毫无疑问是恶】，他想起了这句话。每个公主都要有人看守，父亲或者王子必须得好好地看管她，不然公主就会被恶龙抓住对不对？

Bucky用手指按压对方饱满的下唇，他垂下了眼睛，金色的睫毛微微地颤动，金发青年已经晕了过去，但他看起来依然是可操的。Steve大张着腿，浊白的精液从他的双腿间流了出来，他的腿根发颤，鲜红的咬痕遍布他的全身。

最淫荡的婊子也不及他的分毫。Bucky把手指捅入Steve的嘴，他夹住对方的舌头翻搅，湿热的口腔裹住了他，像是愿意接纳他给予的一切。

曾经他想亲吻这双唇，只是亲吻，Bucky曾想如果Steve愿意亲吻他他愿意给他一切，哪怕是天上的星星，或者最低是他的生命。只要他愿意看他一眼。

“StevieStevie……”

他做过的最错误的一件事就是纵容。当Bucky提出要求时他愣住了，睁着那双雌鹿似的蓝眼睛，然后他做了什么？他脱掉了衣服，掰开了自己的腿，展示自己，邀请Bucky操进去，像是一个廉价的婊子，而他甚至不索求任何价码。纵容和溺爱才是洪水猛兽，不加节制的欲望能毁掉一个人，而当Bucky坠落时他势必要拖着对方一起。

带着泪的蓝眼睛看着他，Bucky不能说他不感到怜爱，但谁说他不会离开他呢？【你是我最好的朋友】，金发小婊子信誓旦旦地说着，像是最诚恳的承诺，然后下一秒就弃他而去。他看着棕发女人的眼神他从来吝啬于给予Bucky，即使他心知肚明。

“小婊子。”Bucky低声说，他俯下身亲吻对方，颤动的眼皮，纤长的睫毛，挺直的鼻梁，柔软细腻的脸颊，最后是饱满的双唇，Bucky轻柔地吻上艳红的嘴唇。

曾经为了吻上这双唇他愿意给出他的一切，而现在为了得到这双唇他要毁掉这个人的一切。  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

  
  
Steve抓住了Bucky的手，粗大的性器未经扩张进入了他，Steve疼的要命，好疼，好疼，他咬住了下唇，感到眼泪不受控制地流了下来，一方面他感到麻木，但一方面疼痛又夺取了他的全部注意力。

他只能感到Bucky的触摸，扣住他的手的手，在他体内缓慢进出的性器，每一下摩擦和抽动都让Steve战栗，他怎么能这样对他？Steve扭动着腰，他闻到了鲜血的味道，是撕裂的疼痛，他的身体在缓慢地愈合着细小的伤口，但随之又被Bucky狠狠地撕裂。

一瞬间他又回到了一开始，他被Bucky掠夺，他躺在床上任凭对方索取的时候。Bucky暴力地像是下一秒就会杀了他。

Steve躺在床上，他以为自己能挨过这个。他咬着下唇忍受，像是很长一段时间以来他做的，只是接纳Bucky，感受着他的性器开拓自己，忍受，给Bucky想要的，满足他，然后他就度过了这一天。

Steve永远也习惯不了这个，但他猜他能忍受这个。他就像一个最廉价的婊子，躺在床上张开双腿，只求换得一些对方的接触，只求换得一些温暖的拥抱。Steve张开嘴呻吟，大部分时候他什么也不做，只是让身体自由地反应，任凭Bucky操干他。他知道他能满足他的，在摇晃的视野中他只看到了那双灰蓝色的眼睛。

但Bucky知道的。他掐住了Steve的下巴，轻柔地吻他，Steve以为这是一次温柔的性爱，他张开了嘴，Bucky的舌尖扫过了他的上颚带来了轻微的战栗，Steve下意识地呻吟，他的腿分开在Bucky的腰侧，他以为下一步应该是润滑。

“你真是一个狡猾的小婊子对不对？”但下一秒温柔的嗓音在Steve的耳边响起，粗长的性器未经扩张直直地进入了他。

这很疼，疼的要命，Steve几乎是立刻就感到自己出血了。他永远也适应不了这个，Steve重重地咬住了下唇，在自己的嘴里尝到了血液的味道，就像弥漫在空气里的血腥气一样，Steve感到眼泪滑下了他的眼眶，“Bucky……不……”他说，听到自己的声音颤抖着带着哭腔。

“嘘，没事的，你是一个乖孩子对不对？”但Bucky这么说，温柔地吻着他的唇，有力的手扣住了Steve的腰，一边金属一边血肉，下一秒他重重地贯穿了Steve。

粗大的性器进入了最深处，在未经扩张的情况下，Steve尖叫出声，他能感到他的内壁撕裂，鲜血争先恐后地涌了出来，却反而充当了润滑，Steve扭动着腰想要逃离，但Bucky扣住他的腰的手制止了他的动作。

好像春天的雨丝时的柔软的吻落在了Steve的脸上，“你是一个乖孩子对吗？”Bucky轻轻地问。

“是的……是的……”Steve颤着声说，即使在充分润滑的情况下接纳Bucky依旧对他来说很吃力，更何况是未经润滑的情况，而更让Steve感到恐惧的是Bucky抽动的力道的逐渐加重，鲜血反而充当了润滑。Steve咬住下唇，泪水模糊了他的视线。

“那就当一个乖孩子好吗？”Bucky舔去了他眼角的泪水。Steve以为自己能习惯，他以为自己已经麻木，性爱，他以为他已经习惯接纳。

但重新的，席卷他的疼痛，席卷他的快感，战栗的让他颤抖个不停，Steve的腿根打颤，他浑身都疼，但更可耻的是快感从他疼痛的部位逐渐泛起，Steve大张着腿，他的腿根抖个不停，Bucky又深又重地在他的体内抽插，Steve抓紧了对方的手，他的指甲陷入了Bucky的皮肉，但粗大的性器甚至进入地更加用力。

粘腻的水声混着血液的味道在空气中弥漫，Steve被折了起来，他尖叫出声，他哭着环住了Bucky的脖颈，“慢一点好不好？求你……求你……”他神志不清地说，疼痛和快感丝丝密密地交缠在一起，几乎快把他发疯，每一下阴茎在肠壁内的摩擦都带起了刺痛的快感，而针扎似的快感和撕裂的疼痛混在一起，几乎快把Steve逼疯。他想起了他曾经麻木地看着晃动的天花板，深色的床单，而此刻他的眼前几乎快升起血雾。他感觉自己走投无路，眼前是悬崖，眼前是绝壁，他重重地揽住了Bucky的脖子，Steve哭着亲吻对方，他在Bucky的脸颊上印下了一个又一个吻，“慢一点好不好？Bucky……Bucky……”Steve哭着叫，性器又深又重地进入他，Steve被折了起来，他的大腿内侧紧贴着Bucky的腰，对方的胯骨重重地撞击着Steve的臀部，肉体的拍打，粘腻的水声，Steve哭的更厉害，“求你……求你……”但Bucky沉默不语，一瞬间Steve知道了，他泪眼朦胧，但Steve突然知道了，他颤抖着把Bucky的脖颈环的更紧，“我爱你……”他颤着声说，Steve哭着亲吻Bucky的嘴唇，小心翼翼的，却又重重地吻上去，像是迫不及待把自己献祭的绵羊，生怕迟一秒就会失去这个机会，Steve咬住Bucky的下唇，他吮吸那里，重重地亲吻那里，和Bucky唇舌交缠，Steve哭着加深这个吻，他们呼吸交缠，Steve搂住Bucky的胳膊让他们贴的更近，几乎密不可分，“我爱你Bucky……求求你……”他哭着说。

然后他听到了Bucky的回答，带着笑意的声音，“我也爱你。”他轻声说，但Steve的意识在随之而来的掠夺下被碾的丝毫不剩。  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

  
  
Bucky曾经是狙击手。他擅长等待，在寒夜里他感受着自己的手从温热到丧失知觉，耐心，他一次又一次地告诉自己，将冻僵的手指扣在扳机上，只等着一瞬间的破绽，一瞬间的指令。

金发青年的身体靠在他的怀里，他的嘴里发出含糊的呜咽，Bucky细细地亲吻Steve的嘴唇，他轻轻地捏住了对方的下巴，金发青年对Bucky露出了一个模糊的笑，“感觉很好对吗？”Bucky微笑。噢对，他现在应该听不见了呢。

Bucky撩起了Steve垂落的刘海，在白皙饱满的额头上落下了一个吻，他不知道他为什么能对他信任到这种程度。但既然这都是他们俩想要的结果的话，Bucky当然乐于接受。

昨天他出血了，严重的，糟糕的出血。结束时他哭个不停，Bucky抱起了他，怀中的躯体颤抖个不停，但依然没有抗拒，柔软的金发靠在了Bucky的怀里，修长的手指攥住了Bucky前胸的衣料，“Bucky……Bucky……”他哭个不停，像是一个饱受欺凌但又无力反抗的孩子，Bucky垂着眼睛看他，真可怜，他想，Steve Rogers。

Bucky帮他清理干净，给他上药，但其实这没有必要，等他清理结束后红肿的穴口已经停止流血。金发青年张着哭红的蓝眼睛看他，在Bucky的手指进入他的后穴时他颤抖着向后缩，但Bucky制止住了他的举动。“没事的，”Bucky轻声安慰，涂抹完药膏后他爬上了床，躺到了对方身边。

金发的青年蜷缩着躺到了他的身旁，温顺的几乎让Bucky心碎。

在夜间入睡时Bucky轻轻地抚摸着那头美丽的金发，Steve睡着时也显得很乖的样子，偶尔颤动的金色睫毛，微微抿着的弧度却又饱满可爱的嘴唇，浓密的睫毛在他的脸上打下了一片阴影，而他乖巧可爱的像是一个天使。

Steve Rogers没有勇气做决定。Bucky想，他倾身过去亲吻对方的额头，在黑暗中他的眼珠转动，他恍惚想起一首催眠曲，他曾经躺在这个人旁边，在无数个寒冷的冬夜，在他生病躺在床上时轻声地唱给对方听。

那个时候他小小的，手总是冰冷。Bucky握住了金发青年的手，他轻柔地吻着对方的指节。金发青年的睡梦似乎不是很安稳，他的眉头紧皱，而额上有隐约的冷汗。

看，他现在是他的梦魇了，但他却没有割舍的勇气。

即使是这样。

Bucky俯身亲吻Steve的额头。他弯起嘴角笑。

***

他简直像一只洋娃娃。

叫他伸出手腕就乖乖地伸出手腕，即使眼里有着忐忑和惊慌也毫不置疑，只是看着那一管进入自己的体内，嘴唇抖个不停也不叫停。

这让他想起了他第一次提出要求时的Steve Rogers，眼神里是不敢置信，浑身抖个不停，但还是乖乖躺到了床上，掰开了自己的大腿。

Bucky亲吻对方的眼皮，金色的睫毛抖个不停，“Steve？”他轻轻地叫，金发青年抬头对他露出了一个模糊的笑，“我好难受。”他含含糊糊地说，手指抓住了Bucky的衣服，嘴里发出了隐约的闷哼和呜咽。他只感觉浑身无力，但胸口又隐约发涨，心跳快的他的脑子几乎接近嗡鸣，“Bucky……？”Steve叫，后知后觉自己的声音变得沙哑。

“很快就会好一点了。”Bucky柔声说，轻轻地抚摸Steve的金发。

难道这不像一场恶作剧吗？在烈性的催情药效占据他的大脑之前他会像一只乖顺的小猫，即使到后面他会饥渴的像一个最淫荡的婊子。

“Bucky……？”攥住他衣服的手的力道渐渐变大，急促的呼吸吹拂在Bucky的肩窝，他能感到身上的人难耐地蹭动着身体，弹性的胸部挤压着Bucky的胸膛，Steve重重地环住Bucky的肩膀，就像想让他们合为一体似的紧贴着Bucky。

他的身体开始发烫，Steve咬住了下唇忍下呜咽，无法抑制的痒意从他的身体里漫起，他的视线变得模糊，Steve下意识地扭动着腰，更近些，他想要和Bucky更近一些。修长的手掌滑到了他的后腰，被对方触碰到的每一寸肌肤都像是着了火，即使他们还隔着衣物。

“Bucky……Bucky……”Steve急切地亲吻对方的耳垂，是那管药剂，这个想法朦胧间闪到他的意识到，但随即烟消云散，朦胧的视野里只有那一双灰蓝色的眼睛。

温柔的，浅浅的，像是带着笑意的。

Steve意识的最后是他急切地吻了上去。

***

手掌下的躯体温热而柔韧，覆着薄薄的汗珠，Bucky的指尖划过对方的腰侧，只是轻轻的一下就足以从Steve的口中逼出甜腻的呻吟。

Bucky单手将对方的手腕握在他的头顶。

Steve的脸颊通红，蓝眼睛湿的像含了水，“Bucky……Bucky……”他低低地叫，撒娇似的口吻，带着哭腔，纤细的腰扭动着，几乎像是挣扎似的想要吞入他。

“小甜心……”Bucky低声说。重重地向里顶入，胯骨和臀部相撞的声音混着粘腻的水声响起，修长的腿盘上了Bucky的腰侧，金发青年用脚后跟磨蹭着Bucky的后腰，他的眼中带泪，“给我更多，Bucky……”他哭着要求。

现在这张嘴会说一些讨人喜欢的东西了。Bucky用指尖按压对方的下唇，他抿着嘴唇笑，手指捅入了对方的口腔。几乎是瞬间湿热的口腔就含进了他的手指，就像他下面的这张小嘴一样，颜色鲜艳的舌尖舔舐着Bucky的手指，Bucky肆意地在对方的口腔里翻搅，“是不是应该再多表示一点呢？”他轻声说。

Steve只觉得灼烧，他就像在一个密闭的空间里找不到出口，无处可逃，痒意从他的体内泛起，他几乎能感到大脑在蒸腾。粗长的性器捅入了他的体内，Steve拧动着自己的腰，但好像隔靴止痒，他明明知道的，Steve咬住了下唇，灰蓝色的眼睛看着他，像是耐心十足，他的嘴里发出了呜咽。“Bucky……”

Steve伸出胳膊拉下了对方，他的脑子昏昏沉沉的，他把Bucky勾的更近，身体难耐地磨蹭对方的胯骨，“我爱着你……”他哭着说。

随之而来的激烈的性爱让Steve的大脑除了粘腻的水声和肉体的交合拍打声外什么也不剩下。  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

  
  
Bucky觉得他像一个耐心的专注于游戏的男孩，一块一块地摆放着多米诺骨牌，不为了享受这个过程，而只为了推倒的那一刻的愉悦与毁灭式的快感。

就像现在。Bucky轻吻怀里人的耳垂，“你真可爱。”他温柔地说，忍不住把那块小小的软肉咬在嘴里厮磨。

金发青年扭动着身体，柔软的臀部挤压着Bucky的大腿，动作接近歇斯底里，“Bucky……”他哭喊，但声音却因为嘶哑而显得低低的，像带着一个小勾子，勾的人心尖都痒了起来。

“嗯？”Bucky漫不经心地回答，手指懒洋洋地抚摸Steve赤裸的上半身，划过他的腰腹部，最后停留在胸口，稍微用了些力气按压发硬的乳尖，从对方嘴里逼出了更多带着哭腔的呻吟。“什么？”

Steve咬住下唇。硬热的肉块操进了他的身体深处，却不急于开始动作，Bucky抱着他，就像是一场玩闹，亲吻和抚摸，但药物带来的蒸腾感炽烤着Steve的全身，他几乎能感到身体的内部开始发烫，开始灼烧，他的下腹部像是燃烧着火。性器高高地勃起着，前液从顶端渗出，他因为神志不清和羞耻感而脸颊通红。他试图扭动身体，轻微地抬起然后下落，但是快感卷携了他，一次下落带来的性器的开拓和顶撞就让他的膝盖软的再也撑不起自己的身体。

阴茎因为扭动而在内壁的摩擦和刮蹭让Steve全身发软，他的内壁收缩着，近乎饥渴的想要更多，但却带来了更多欲求不满的痛苦和痒意。Steve几乎快哭了出来。“Bucky……”他小声恳求。棕发的青年把下巴压在了他的肩窝，漫不经心地亲吻他的脖颈，金属臂扣紧了他的腰，一次向下的挤压就让Steve几乎快尖叫出声，他抖着腿根把大腿张的更开，但棕发的人看来并不急于此，硬热的性器在穴口浅浅地抽动，Steve掐住了对方的胳膊，但那只手往下抚摸，顺着起伏的腹部滑到了大腿内侧，在柔软的部位轻轻地掐弄着，Steve抓紧了Bucky的胳膊，不顾可能带来的疼痛。而那只手继续地向内滑动，直到抵住了被满满地撑开的穴口。

修长的手指在边缘滑动着，Steve忍不住颤抖，痉挛绞紧的内壁让棕发的人发出轻笑，而嗤笑似的细微声响只让Steve的脑子混沌的更加厉害，他感到他的脸颊被轻吻，金属臂扣住了他的腰，他像一只洋娃娃一样地被对方抱在怀里，修长的指尖抚弄着被撑开的穴口，像是满不在乎地打转，Steve抖个不停，烧红的视线内看不到什么。然后他听到了对方的轻喃。

模模糊糊的，不分明，混混沌沌，像是隔着雾，也像是隔着水面。那声音就那么若有若无地传进了他的耳朵里。

“……我爱着你……但是要怎么让被关住的雌鹿心甘情愿地归属呢……要怎么样才能囚禁一颗心灵呢……”

他听着对方的呓语，但却不理解，药物像是一把尖刀，破开丝绸后的刺耳声响过后是一片雾蒙蒙的灰色，Steve哭了出来。“Bucky……求你……”

“我爱你……”他想起了被教过的这句话，他记得棕发青年的眼神，他总能给他想要的，他握紧了对方的胳膊，没意识到自己声音里溢出的哭腔，他扭动着身体，像脱水的鱼，绝望地渴求着水源，他偏过头吻对方，碰到的触感告诉他这是鼻梁，Steve用颤抖的嘴唇向下亲吻，直到碰到略显干燥的嘴唇，“求你……”他近乎绝望地亲吻对方。

在模糊的视线里看到的那双眼睛显得阴沉沉的，原先是暗沉的灰蓝，而现在竟然深的像是黑，藏在眉骨下面，晦暗的看不出什么。Steve后知后觉地感到有些恐慌，“Bucky……”他下意识地呢喃，手还扣在结实的胳膊上。

但对方却突然地笑了出来，他抱住了Steve，用嘴唇吞下了他未出口的话语，反正也是些神志不清的呓语，Bucky阴沉地想，“嘘，小宝贝，嘘，想要什么我都给你好吗？”他近乎温柔地说。

而Steve的意识在陡然凶狠的抽插中什么也不剩下。他尖叫着喊对方的名字，只换来了一下重过一下的凶狠操弄，他听到了对方的声音，低沉而沙哑，几乎像是从喉咙里挤出来的，“我爱你……”低的接近一句恶毒的诅咒。

***

Natasha讨厌这么说，但话说回来她也特别讨厌干预别人的事，她猜这就是‘年长者’特有的共性，但好在她不用装出一副对‘年轻人’无微不至的关心。

但是这事儿本来就挺矛盾。

她关心的可不是什么‘年轻人’。

但Steve Rogers在冰冻中度过了七十年，不同于她或者Barnes，他可没有从漫长的生命中得到一丝长进。也没有得到一丝教训。

他不知道什么时候适可而止，不知道当裂缝出现时或者补救，或者转身就跑。不然深渊会轻而易举地就把他吞噬。

他像一只绵羊，像一只雌鹿，舔吻野兽身上流血的伤口，殊不知捕食者闪着寒光的眼睛正紧紧地锁着他，等着将他一口吞噬。

蠢的无可救药。但也被保护的太好。

但想要吞噬他的人正是曾经处心积虑的保护他的人的时候她猜Steve Rogers值得一个无可救药。

但依旧蠢。

发现端倪的时候或者她就应该劝阻，有些多管闲事，但起码不至于此。

这不是一个好时机。但可以确定的是这是一个刻意塑造出来的时机。

公共区域里粘腻的交合声。

她和Clinton一开始以为会是棕色头发的富豪，他们都不怎么想进去，但实在饿的厉害，而且他们很快，视线都不会歪一下，Natasha想。直到灰蓝色的眼睛扫过她，那里面出现了一些笑意。而被对方揽在怀里的，金色的脑袋被按压在肩膀上的，饱满的胳膊低垂在宽阔的脊背上的，除了Steve还有谁？

Natasha发现自己大错特错。

她注意到了地上散落的针管。低哑而无意识的呻吟断断续续地传进了她的耳朵里。她感到她的眼睛因为愤怒而发红。

而棕发的人却弯起了嘴角，修长的手指挑起了金发的人的下巴，Natasha因为那双眼睛里的泪水和透出的迷茫而攥紧了手。

她扯住了瞠目结舌的Clinton的胳膊，大迈步地离开，像是一个落荒而逃，几乎算是把他们俩甩进了电梯里。

Clinton靠在金属墙壁上大口地喘着气，出口的声音还带着抖，“什么……？刚才……？是我看错了还是……？”他断断续续地问，就像下一秒就要哮喘发作。

Natasha咬紧了牙，她第一次讨厌自己的漠不关心。她注意到了所有的迹象和所有的颤抖，还有Steve最近不自然的走神，像是所有磕嗨了似的瘾君子，恍惚而透着不自然，但他说他‘很好’，于是Natasha也觉得他‘很好’，或者她安慰自己这样，像一个冠冕堂皇的借口。

她像是莫尔索，从一开始就是一个局外人，从她被从自己的身体里拽出来开始她就是一个局外人，冷眼旁观，不顾一切，因为她甚至连自己都救不了，面对自己的生死无动于衷，直到死亡来临时才有所触动，但为时已晚。

他很好，他很好，他怎么不可能好？他救回了自己的童年伙伴，他不再像一个悲切的被关在门外的流浪者，喜悦在他的眼里一览无余，但她竟然没有发现包裹在喜悦的悲戚，像是带着刺的玫瑰，像是被荆棘层层裹着的钻石。

如果快乐带着刺，带着疑虑，带着痛，还值得追求吗？

他被保护的太好，非黑即白，纳粹和盟军，伙伴或者敌人，他不杀人，但意识到了那是敌人，所以他没有丝毫疑虑。当反转来临时他他无措地像只绵羊。

Natasha感到了指甲陷入掌心，她转头看向Clinton，沙金色头发的人依旧不自然地喘着气，像是事实依然在冲击着他，而他的头脑依然眩晕地打着转。

“我们去神盾。”她说。

**

在被带走时Bucky显得很坦然，倒是让做了一番准备的神盾特工感到了些意外，他们特意挑了一个Steve去神盾做报告的时机，Natasha站在一边，咬着涂的鲜红的嘴唇，不在意可能会让颜色沾染到牙齿上，她的手指有些不安地蜷起，意识到之后又放松，她觉得这事奇怪极了。毫无疑问这会是正确的选择，但从头到尾都透出了那么一丝刻意的气息。

对方自然地伸出了手，让沉重的铐锁拷到了的手腕上，然后他看向了Natasha，“你会后悔。”他说，就像在说一个确凿无疑的事实，“但是我会谢谢你。”

**

“嗯……嗯……”Steve犹豫地点头，他倾听着Natasha的诉说，手指蜷起又放松，重复着这个机械的过程时他才觉得传入耳朵里的话语好受了些。

他知道这是正确的选择。

但他竟然不想。

他猜这才是最可悲的地方。

“还有别的事情吗？”所以他打断了Natasha，这是很无礼的行为，他知道，但他实在累了，他太累了。

红发的女性惊讶地扬起眉，像是想要说些什么，最后又止在了嗓子里，她摇了摇头，“好好休息。”最后她说。

Steve回到了自己的房间，他把门关上，稍微盯着门把手出了一会儿神，最后他把额头靠上了门板。

他还穿着制服，很不方便，身上还沾着尘土和鲜血的味道。Steve咬住了下唇，他把手滑入了裤子里，紧绷的布料很不方便，但反而让每一个动作都带上了那么些欲语还休的撩拨味，Steve握住了绵软的性器，手套粗硬的触感轻易地让那个部位半硬了起来。他喜欢疼痛，Steve咬着下唇喘息，用粗糙的布料磨着敏感的前端，“嗯……”他让压低的呻吟从嘴里传出，像是一场秘而不宣的羞涩情事，不想被人发觉，但带着惴惴不安的羞涩似的乞求被人发现。

“嗯……”Steve向前挺腰，他闭上了眼睛，只有额头靠着的木门冷硬的触感让他觉得自己发红的脸颊上的温度稍微缓和了一些。他张开了嘴，竟然下意识地渴求有手指在里面翻搅。

强硬的，掠夺的，毫不留情的，接近野蛮似的近乎撕扯似的虐待着他，指尖夹着他的舌头，带来一阵痛感，但又有快感在舌尖上炸开。像是含着一颗会爆炸的小型炸弹。疼，但接近恐慌似的快感。

Steve的手从来没有那种触感，那种粗粝的，粗糙的，带着老茧似的触感。他的手小，Bucky说，无论何时何地，以前还是现在，但现在才显得更加违和。

他喜欢让Steve握着他的阴茎，喜欢看他用双手撸动，然后在手的辅助下含住发红的前端。

手套粗糙的触感让他想起了Bucky。让他想起了带着老茧的手，毫不留情，近乎虐待，无论是操进来时还是抚弄他的动作，他轻易地让Steve哭喊，但又在他的耳后印下了一个又一个的吻，说话的声音近乎呢喃，近乎爱语。

“我的小宝贝……”湿热的吐息似乎近在耳旁。Steve浑身颤抖。

他高潮了。

***

被注射药物的感觉很糟糕。

但接下来的一切都很好。

他会渴求Bucky，他会想要Bucky，而少了那些自轻自贱的折磨，他会忘了自己是谁，他会忘了对方是谁。

棕色头发的，灰蓝色眼睛的这个，是谁？

是Bucky，是他的好友，是他的战友，他失去的朋友，他最好，最好的朋友。

不是，都不是。

他是他的伙伴，他是他搭档，他是他的爱人。他是最了解，最了解他的人。

他抚弄他，他打开他，他在他的脸上印下了一个又一个的吻，指尖掐拧着他的乳头，让Steve为他喘息，为他呻吟，为他哭泣，为他高潮，最后尖叫着喊他的名字。

他是谁？

只是Bucky。

只是Bucky。

他像一个受虐者，不喜欢鞭打，但喜欢之后来临的那颗糖。含在舌尖，滚动在口腔，甜甜的，是能让人连泪都留下来的甜。

只是Bucky。亲吻他，抚摸他，有时会很暴力，有时会很疼，但他总是爱他，他抚摸他，他在他的耳边说出一声又一声的爱语。

我的小宝贝。

甜心。

我的小雌鹿。

我爱着你。

就像一个事实。

触手可及，只要他想要就能够到，随他这么处理。珍惜或者丢弃。在指尖把玩或者毫不在意地碾碎，都随他的。

Steve抱住了膝盖，他把脸埋在双膝间，天快要黑了，但他不想开灯。大概这样就能给他一个错觉。

给他一个Bucky还在他身边的错觉。他还在房间里的，只是睡着了。他就在他身旁，只要他想要去找他他就能看见他。

Steve把脸埋在膝盖间。

他想Bucky了。

***

“我要见他。”

“你不行。”Natasha摇头，即使她注意到了对方眼眶下的青影和那一脸泫然欲泣似的表情，真操蛋，她暗骂，用了更加缓和的语气，“Steve，神盾局有很好的医生，无论是对你还是Barnes都有用处，你想要的话我可以帮忙预约。”

“我不需要，”Steve说，“我只想让他回来。”他说，Natasha因为对方的表情而心脏抽紧，她熟悉这样的表情，自甘堕落，走在铁索之上下面就是炽热的岩浆，但反而义无反顾。

她有一个解救人质的任务，那个女孩被囚禁了太长的时间了，长到他们失去了最佳的时机，长到那个女孩爱上了绑匪，沉迷于他给予她的一丝一毫的温柔，因为黑暗太令人难以容忍，因为孤独是蚀骨的疼。

当他们把那个女孩救出来的时候那个女孩睁大了眼睛，带着泪的眼睛睁到最大，是让人怜爱的表情，足以让任何一个人都爱怜地为她擦去眼角的泪水，荒诞，但又显得真心实意，那个女孩哭着大喊，“你们为什么要这样做？！我爱他。”

而Steve Rogers看着她，眼睛里是一片沉寂的蓝，他的脸色苍白，嘴唇不自然地轻颤，金色的睫毛眨动，Natasha注意到有泪珠挂在上面。

“我爱他。”Steve Rogers静静地说。

Natasha因为荒诞感而笑了出来。

**

“Mary had a little lamb,His fleece was white as snow，”Bucky轻唱，接近呢喃，他坐在角落里，胳膊抱住膝盖，而下巴压在胳膊上，红发的女人一开始想把他在台子上绑起来，幸亏神盾局的特工阻拦，他们认为他还没有‘危险到那程度’，那画面也挺可笑的，红发的女人看着他，一时间竟然像是丧失理智。

啊呀，啊呀，真是令人感动的友谊。Bucky嘲讽地想，催眠曲轻轻地回荡在玻璃房间里，然后撞在了玻璃墙壁上。他不会太多催眠曲，甚至可以说他根本就不知道什么催眠曲。但他去学了这首。因为Steve总是生病，而一味地祈祷上帝和紧握他的手显得太糟糕，而催眠曲就要好的多，柔缓，而他也能安慰自己Steve只是太累了而睡着了。不会触及那个更可怕的字眼。

“And everywhere that Mary went,The lamb was sure to go.He followed her to school one day,Which was against the rule,It made the children laugh and play……”

Bucky记得握紧他的手的触感，消瘦，虚弱，手掌触及的额头滚烫。历历在目。他早就想起来了。但那又怎么样呢，那真的有意义？紧随着记忆而来的是狂乱的想象，是肮脏的欲望，是令人不齿的火，生命之光，欲望之火，我的罪恶，我的灵魂，所有我想要的，所有我渴望的，近在咫尺，触不可及。

一个人真的能因为欲望而哭泣？一个人真的能被欲望逼疯？不会的，不会的，如果他停止想念，如果他停止渴求，如果他干脆地放弃。但他不会。他想要的就一定要拿到。不管付出什么代价。

Steve Rogers就像是挂在伊甸园里的鲜艳苹果。‘你摘下了我。’可笑。难道不是你诱惑了我？近在咫尺，触手可及，鲜嫩多汁，就在他的眼前，毫不设防，美而不自知。接近罪恶。

Bucky碾着自己的后槽牙，白炽灯的光的照射让他的眼睛有些发疼，他闭上了眼睛。

“To see a lamb at school.And so the teacher turned it out,But still it lingered near,And waited patiently about,Till Mary did appear."Why does the lamb love Mary so?"The eager children cry……”

他听到了脚步声，他睁开了眼睛。

“"Why, Mary loves the lamb, you know."The teacher did reply。”

Bucky笑了出来。

他的果实终于心甘情愿地掉落在他的掌心。

 

FIN  
  
  
  



End file.
